1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical substrate, a manufacturing method therefor, and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known method for manufacturing a color filter used in a liquid crystal display (LCD), for example, involves filling recesses in a light transmitting layer with a color material. This light transmitting layer can be easily produced by producing a master with a desirably patterned surface, depositing resin on the patterned surface of the master, and then curing and removing the resin to obtain the light transmitting layer.
As taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (kokai) 3-198003 (1991-198003), a manufacturing method for a microlens array used in an LCD can be similarly manufactured by depositing resin on a master having concave surfaces corresponding to the lenses. This resin layer is then cured to form a light transmitting layer, and then the resin is removed to obtain the microlens array.
It is important to note, however, that neither of these methods provides for improving contrast between pixels in a displayed image.